battlegirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
BattleGirlsPlot
Plot for Battle Girls The story is built around the characters in a parallel Feudal Japan with women being the warlords of the land instead of men. Hideyoshi is a school girl transported back time and dimension parallel Feudal Japan by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She has gone to a shrine in a small park at the top of a small hill. She climbs the stairs to the shrine to get a pray packet to pass a Feudal Japan history test at school. She sees a light coming from inside the shrine. There is person in the shrine's main building doing a spell on the floor. Hideyoshi make a little noise and person hears her. She jump back and is almost hit by a large bell and jumps the other way and falls into the building. She falls into the arms of the person doing the spell. Later she find out it was the teacher doing the spell. This is where the stories could continue beyond the 13 Episode. The teacher seem to be able to do spells to go back a forth between the two worlds. I can’t see the teacher doing a spell to go one way. I can see the spell to go to the world to get equipment and weapons of the older period for her collection. She maybe is trying to get the armor for herself in this world. To use the armor in this world or to add to her collection. She has a good selection of weapons in her office. She seems to be using information in this world to find stuff in the other world. I don’t know how the dog fit in all this, but seem to know some stuff beyond the local and some of this world. Don’t know if the Shiro was a person turn into a dog or what. The fact that they could go back and forth between the two worlds this would be a way to add more adventures. At some point Hideyoshi could go back to that world with the teacher and be called/asked to go back to help Oda in their world for some problem. The hooks are there to add more stories. 300px-Odanobunaga.jpg|'Oda Nobunaga' C_nobunaga.png|'Oda Nobunaga' 170px-Akechi_Mituhide.jpg|'Akechi Mituhide' C_mitsuhide-Akerin.png|'Akechi Mitsuhide' 440px-Uesugi Kenshin by Kuniyoshi.JPG Uesugi Kenshin with Two Retainers (Niigata Prefectural Museum of Modern Art).jpg C kenshin.png Toyotomi_hideyoshi.jpg C thideyoshi.png The names are from the Feudal Japan of around 1534-1590 Japan of warlords at the time in the real world Japan. It was also the same time in that period the male Japan warlords Nobunaga was trying to unifying Japan. Some of the names are a little different than the Japan history names in the game. Translation? Nobunaga want to unifying Japan in her world using the Crimson Armor. Tails of anybody who has had the Armor had been victorious in battles, but the armor has a demon with it that makes anybody who wears all the pieces turn evil. The Gods didn't like the demon and the owner wearing of the armor. They killed the owner and scattered the armor across the land. Hideyoshi trying fitting in after she conclude she not in her world any more. Nobunaga takes Hideyoshi under her arm as a side kick because her thinking was different. Nobunaga is hard core, no nonsense person. The different view of things Hideyoshi had could help her get the Crimson Armor. It's like working on something and you need a new set of eyes to look at it to see something you didn't see before. Akechi Mitsuhide is Nobunaga side kick. Akechi gets jealous that Nobunaga took Hideyoshi as a side kick after she been with Nobunaga so many years.